


Dispirited

by Lxrrylovenotes



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Larents, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, Love Story, M/M, Other, Romance, True Love, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxrrylovenotes/pseuds/Lxrrylovenotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson went through a horrible situation years ago which changed their lives forever however, maybe the change isn't forever maybe they'll meet again, love again, be together again. After all they are physically close yet, emotionally so far away from one another. True love is and will always be full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispirited

I walk up to the building reading  _Levy's BAR &Grill_. Once I walk into the building there is a aroma of alcohol, food, and cigarettes which in my honest opinion was not a good mixture. As I make my way to the bar I brush shoulders with everyone I walk past and I can not help but sigh at how busy it was once again. Now do not get me wrong I like work I am an extrovert I love socializing, but I hate the busy atmosphere at work I always felt rushed and I am not into that kind of work. However, you have to do what you have to do to pay the bills while going to university. Once I get to the bar I spot a blond quiff peaking from behind the bar.

"Hey Niall!" I called out to him. Shocked from hearing my loud voice Niall jerked up and hit his head from under the bar. "Oww hey Harry!" He said as he grabbed the top of his head in pain. I laughed and started to do the usual thing I did, serve drinks.

"When do you get out?" I asked him while mixing drinks.

"Um same as you ugh I feel like I've been here for ages but I did decide to work for longer I need the money." I nodded to his statement agreeing. "Same mate same." He laughed in response. Our parents would be looking at us in a worried way because to them it is not normal to laugh about needing more money. However, to us this was a fun time we're in our early twenties we're learning how to deal with the real world and about the struggles in this world, and as we learn we are having fun doing it with our close friends. In my opinion no one should miss the uni stage in life.

"Can I get a whiskey on the rocks cutie." A caked face blond slurred to me.

"Sure." I say and I turn around to make the drink as I am making the drink Niall comes up to me and chuckles. "If she only knew you liked dick." Niall whispered making me laugh. I get done making the drink and hand it to her. "That'll be five pounds miss." She takes her time to not answer back she just sipped her drink. "Miss I do not have all day."

"Ugh fine if you're so eager for the money." She yelled and slammed down one pound I realized she was completely wasted.

"Niall call security and tell them we have a drunkie that needs an escort to a taxi." I told him and he went to go get someone. I told the women to wait there and I paid for her drink since she obviously could not let's hope good karma comes back to me. In this bar area we have a strict policy of calling security if we see people are completely wasted, and the security calls a taxi and gets the person home safely. That's one thing I like about my job we are saving others by doing one simple task it's a good feeling. The security took her off and I went back to work.

"You paid for her drink?" Niall asked. I nodded in response. "Only you Harold." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean only me?"

"What I mean is that you are a really nice person so you would do that for someone you have a big heart."

I nodded "Yeah you know Niall it's because I know what it's like to drink and drink and just get wasted and pass out not remembering anything, and not paying for the drinks you feel so guilty after." I sigh remembering my past. Niall looked at the customers. "Harry mate I'll take care of the rest of the customers there is not that many go on and have a break."

I looked at him surprised. "I just got here though it's fine." He shook his head in disagreement. "No go ahead have a cigarette outside get some fresh air." I nodded not wanting to go back and forth on the subject anyways why not take a quick break. I go to the back and walk outside into the gated alley way it sounds scary, but truly is not. I take the cigarette out of the package and light it up and sighing in relief. Breaks were so nice because for a couple minutes it's just me, my cigarette, and the fresh air. I just stand there smoking reminiscing about what my life use to be. I was in love I was happy as can ever be. Now do not get me wrong I do not hate life now but I miss him his affection, his touch, his voice, his everything. Thinking about him I just get more and more sad remembering what use to be. I flick my cigarette bud onto the ground and step on it. I sigh out loud frustrated with everything.

"I just want my Lou back is that so hard to ask for just give me a sign that he's okay that he's out there in the world alive!" I plead looking up in the sky hoping there truly is a higher power out there somewhere. I go to take out my phone and then something hit my thigh and then fell  to the ground it almost blew away but I stepped onto it. I crouch down first examining it I see that it's a letter and pick it up. What harm do letters have am I right? I unfold the crumpled piece of paper and start to read it.

_Today Zayn told me more about my past. He told me more about my soulmate as he liked to call him I do not know if he actually was my soulmate but what do I know I do not remember him obviously. Zayn describes him in a very detailed way. He said he was a curly haired brunette with the nicest bluish green eyes, and the nicest grin. Zayn predicted he was way taller than me by now. I hope to see him one day soon. Oh and Zayn said his name is Harry......Harry something._

_-Louis.T_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have started this book a while ago and now I am going through with it for sure. It had started on wattpad however, I contemplated on whether to go on with the book on here or on wattpad after a day of contemplating I chose to go on with writing the book on both Ao3 and wattpad so if you prefer wattpad more you can find me under @lxrrylovenotes as well. My twitter is @larrylovenotes and yeah feel free to follow me lol. You can reach me on there if you are not as open about talking about what you think about the book or if you'd like to give me pointers on what you'd like to see basically do as you please. I hope you enjoyed the chapter otherwise share the book with others who you think would enjoy it and comment etc. Have a great day lovelies! xx
> 
> -Adi


End file.
